It's About Time for a Vacation!
by 7caleb7
Summary: Master Hand has too much work on his hands- er... hand- to deal with these Smashers! What can he do? Leave it to Crazy Hand? No way! All he needs is a week! Oh, how about a vacation? What could go wrong? Rated T because... well... yeah, I actually don't know. Gotta be safe! WARNING: Extremely ship-heavy!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, guys! 7caleb7 here with my second FanFic! All characters go to their respective companies. Without further ado, let's-a go!_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Message**

* * *

"Grab the trophy!" Pit yelled. Little Mac nodded and continued to sprint towards the trophy head-on.

"Oh, no you don't!" Fox yelled from across the battlefield. He dashed towards the trophy from the opposite direction.

"Link, take him out!" Pit ordered. Link was on a stationary platform, aiming his arrow at Fox. Right before he released the arrow, a missile exploded in his face. "Huh?" Pit was confused until he saw Samus with smoke emitting from her arm cannon. "Stupid bounty hunter!" the angel yelled with a raised fist.

"I'll handle this one," Sonic said with a smile.

"Go for it," Pit told the blue hedgehog. Sonic sped over to a spot under the platform Samus was standing on as fast as lightning and turned into ball. Samus was caught off guard as she was hit by the blue blur, making her stumble backwards. Sonic ran behind her and sweep kicked her, making her trip. He then jumped up off of a spring came back down in a flash with his foot out, kicking Samus in the face. He grabbed her and kneed her repeatedly and ended with a backwards somersault that tossed her into the air. Sonic sprinted to the edge of the platform, ready to jump into the air and end the intergalactic warrior with a midair combo. Just as he jumped into the air, Meta Knight sliced him back to the ground. Sonic hit the platform with a thud, and Meta Knight flew onto the platform ready to battle. Sonic lay on the ground for a few moments until he jumped back onto his feet. He dashed to Meta Knight and proceeded to fight him. The sword swings and kicks were too fast for the naked eye. Sonic attacked him with everything he had, but Meta Knight blocked every punch and kick thrown at him. Meta Kinght decided he played too much defense and began to attack. Sonic was surprised at the turn of events, but managed to hold his ground by dodging every sword swipe the knight had for him.

Little Mac and Fox were only yards away from the trophy, gaining ground fast. Both fighters knew the other wouldn't go down without a fight so they both came up with a plan of attack. Just as they were both in reach of the trophy, Fox used his Illusion tactic and snatched the trophy just before Little Mac could grab it. Little Mac, though, had no intention on grabbing the trophy first. He used Counter, punching Fox in the jaw as he came in contact with the boxer. The trophy flew out of Fox's grasp and into the air. Little Mac jumped up and snagged it while it was airborne. Just before he could touch the base of the trophy, Fox shot Little Mac in the hand with his blaster. He dropped the trophy and Fox dashed to grab it. Little Mac attempted to bend down and grab it, but was stopped by Fox's kick to the face. He stumbled backwards, and Fox grabbed the trophy. Before Fox could do anything, Little Mac leaped at Fox and Superman-punched the living crap out of him. The blow was so hard, it knocked Fox to the ground. Fox dropped the trophy, and Little Mac dashed to get it. Fox saw him coming and rolled to the trophy, covering it with his body.

"Haha, now what are you gonna do?" Fox taunted his opponent. Little Mac punched Fox in the side. "There's no way you can get it," Fox said again. Little Mac punched him again, this time harder. "Face it, you lose." Little Mac punched him even harder. "Just like all of our other matches." Little Mac punched him again. "You'll never win." Another punch. "You'll always be a failure." This statement put Little Mac over the edge. He grabbed Fox with his gloves and pulled his face close to his. There was a look of sheer terror on Fox's face as Little Mac tossed him into the air. The sound of a bell at a boxing match went off, and Little Mac's face grew red out of anger. He then hit Fox with an uppercut so hard, it could've leveled a building. The trophy hit the ground, and Fox flew out of sight until a star replaced where he once was.

Little Mac breathed heavily as he stared at the trophy, his trophy, with triumph. His peace was broken, though, by the ground shaking slightly. Little Mac looked up to see a giant ape sprinting on all fours towards him. Donkey Kong was only a few yards away, coming in hot. Pit saw this and decided to jump into action. He aimed a light arrow at the primate and released it, hitting DK's shoulder. He winced in pain, and Pit flew over to Little Mac.

"Go ahead and sit this one out, okay? Make sure to take the trophy with you!" Pit commanded Little Mac. Little Mac tried to grab the trophy, but sidestepped just in time to dodge the fist slamming onto the ground, making the ground shake. DK grabbed the trophy and tossed it behind him. He then attacked the duo with a headbutt that landed right between them. Little Mac then grabbed DK's head and punched it repeatedly. DK then punched him, and Little Mac stumbled backwards. Pit sliced and diced at DK, making him flinch so Little Mac could land more punches on him. Pit caught a glimpse of an orange figure over DK's shoulder picking up the trophy. He then realized who it was; Samus Aran. Just before she touched the base, Pit hit her with a light arrow, making her drop the trophy. She then shot a fully charged Charge Shot at Pit, hitting him in the chest.

"Missed me, did you?" Samus said, taunting the angel.

"I don't know," said a voice that wasn't Pit's, "Missed me?" Link asked as he jumped over the other fighters and threw a bomb at Samus, making her fly backwards onto her back. She slowly stood up, only to get hit back down again by a boomerang. Samus was jarred too much to stand up again, so Link decided to take the initiative. He sprinted over to her and lunged forward with a downward strike of his sword, performing his dash attack. Samus flew back even further until Link got a hold of her with his hook shot. She came back to where Link was standing, and he proceeded to smack her with the knob of his sword repeatedly. He then kicked her in the other direction into the air, making Samus hit the ground with a thud. Link sprinted at her again until Samus shot another missile at him. He used his shield to block the projectile, but the impact was so hard, he flew backwards onto his back. Samus stood up shakily and shot more missiles at him. Link sat up just in time to see the three missiles closing in on him. He jumped backwards onto his feet and readied himself for the onslaught. The first missile hit, and he moved backwards quite a distance before stopping. The second missile hit, and he moved backwards again, this time scooting him all the way to the ledge. The impact of the last missile made him lose his footing and he fell off. Link used his hook shot just in time for it to latch onto the edge.

The two fighters on the single platform were still duking it out. Neither of the competitors could gain the upper hand. It all boiled down to stamina. Meta Knight was tired at this point of the battle while Sonic, on the other hand, was doing just fine. Meta Knight swung his sword upwards at Sonic's chin, but Sonic did a back flip, the tip of the sword only millimeters away from his chin. Sonic then tried to roundhouse kick the right side of Meta Knight's body, but he blocked it with the flat part of his sword. Meta Knight then sliced downward at an attempt to slice Sonic's left leg that he just blocked, but Sonic spun around quickly to the left to move his leg out of the way and then tried to kick the left side of Meta Knight's body with the heel of his left leg. Meta Knight tried to block the kick, but he was too tired to get the sword there on time. Sonic's heel connected with Meta Knight's face, and he flinched. Sonic then found his opportunity and started punching and kicking Meta Knight relentlessly. The combo was too much to handle for the Star Warrior. Meta Knight stumbled backwards, and Sonic began spinning his arm vertically at a fast pace. Meta Knight looked up only to find Sonic nailing him in the face with his fist. Meta Knight fell off the platform, and Sonic followed. Sonic turned into a ball and started charging up. After a few more seconds, Sonic let loose and he sped over to Meta Knight and smacked against his body, making him fly past Samus and into Donkey Kong.

Donkey Kong hit the ground, and Little Mac found his chance. He started charging up a punch, and after a few moments, he lunged forward with a punch that could shatter bones. It connected with the giant ape's rib, and DK flew into Samus, knocking her down, and flew off the edge of the main battle ground.

"If only he had a hook shot," Link said as he watched the primate falling to its doom. He then climbed onto the edge. Samus was still on the ground, recovering from the blow. Link sprinted at her, ready to strike her again with his sword. Samus saw him coming and turned into a Morph Ball, dropping a bomb where she once was. She then back flipped over the bomb, putting it between her and Link. Link saw it and jumped into the air. He shot the bomb with an arrow in midair, and readied his sword to stab Samus from above. Samus saw it coming and grabbed Link with her grapple beam. She spun around and slung Link to the ground behind her. She jumped over him and dropped another bomb, landing on the other side of Link. Link watched the bomb dropping from where he lay and put his shield up to guard himself. The bomb connected with the Hylian Shield and exploded. Link couldn't hear anything other than ringing, and he felt dizzy. He stood up and stumbled around, as if there was no such thing as balance. Samus ran to him and lowered her shoulder, knocking him back onto the ground. She grabbed him by the shoulder and started pummeling him with her arm cannon. Link was defenseless at this point. He thought it was all over, until Samus was tackled to the ground by a certain blue figure. Pit galloped over to Link and held out his hand. Link grabbed hold of it, and Pit helped him to his feet. Little Mac dashed over to Sonic and Samus.

Samus was being overpowered by Sonic's speed and Little Mac's strength. Pit sprinted over to the trophy and grabbed it. Samus saw this and decided to shoot a missile at Pit, which she could barely manage to do. Just before the missile hit Pit, Link dove into the way and blocked the missile with his shield. He hit the ground with force, making him tumble onto the ground. Pit then finally touched the base of the trophy, and a bright flash took over the battlefield.

"GAME!"

* * *

Fox and Donkey Kong sat in a red, leather booth in the dark preparation room, all bruised up. The booth took up the edges of the room, except one side, where a giant screen used to watch the matches was present. A door opened, and the two losers walked out of the room.

"The winner is: Red Team!" Pit stood in front of the rest of his team holding up a peace sign, Little Mac and Doc Louis were behind him and to the right, Little Mac holding up his right fist with Doc holding up his own left fist, Link was on the other side of Pit holding up his sword in triumph, and Sonic was behind and to the left of Link, holding and showing off an indigo Chaos Emerald in his right hand.

Samus, Meta Knight, Donkey Kong, and Fox stood to the side, clapping for the victors as a sign of sportsmanship, and they deserved it too. Crazy Hand floated over to the red team and handed them 326 coins.

Pit spoke up first, "Thanks, but where's Master Hand?"

"He's talking to Mario for some reason. He told me to give the winner coins and to announce this match. So of course, I declined," Crazy Hand answered. Pit just stared at him with the most confused look on his face. "Oh yeah, then he told me that if I did it, then I'd get half the profit... so I'll be taking this, thank you," Crazy Hand took about 200 coins from the pile. Sonic then sped over to the floating hand.

"Excuse me, but I'm pretty sure that's not half," the blue hedgehog said, a bit irritated.

Crazy Hand paused for a moment. "You're right. I need a little more," Crazy Hand took the rest of the stack and sped off, Sonic chasing after him. The other seven Smashers walked towards the direction the other two went, exiting the winner's circle.

* * *

"You got it, Mario?" Master Hand floated behind the desk in his office. Mario was sitting in a chair, looking at the envelope he was holding.

"So, you want me-a to just read-a this to the others?" Mario asked, making sure he knew the Master's orders.

"Precisely."

"What is-a in it?"

"It's a surprise!"

"Uhhh... o-okay," Mario said, a bit uneasy about this.

"Go now, I have other matters to take care of at the moment," Master Hand said, motioning towards the door.

Mario stood up, still staring at the envelope and what secrets that could be within it. His train of thought was put to a halt as he walked into a wall. "Maybe I should-a look where I am-a going I suppose," Mario said, scratching the back of his head with a face of red and a goofy smile out of embarrassment. Master Hand responded with a hum. Mario then opened the door and exited the room, closing it behind him. R.O.B. rolled by Mario in the carpeted hallway they were alone in.

"Hey-a, R.O.B., could you-a do me a favor?" the plumber asked the robot.

R.O.B. stopped and turned to look at Mario. After a few moments, it nodded.

"Okie dokie, could you-a tell the others to-a meet in the-a conference room? Master Hand gave-a me this to read for-a all of us," Mario asked, referring to the envelope. R.O.B. nodded again and rolled off. "Thank-a you!" he responded happily. Mario turned left and headed down the hallway to an elevator. There were about eight floors, the main floor, which had the cafeteria and other recreational activities, the six floors which held all the Smashers, and the top floor, where all the matches took place and where Master Hand and his brother stay. Mario looked at the buttons and pressed the button with a "1" on it. Mario did this quite often, as he was practically the only one that ever talks to Master Hand in his office. The doors closed, and Mario felt the elevator dropping. He enjoyed riding in the elevator, mostly because of its soothing music. It was a slower piano version of the Melee theme. Mario closed his eyes as swayed his head side to side to the tune, remembering the friends he made and the moments he shared with them. The elevators opened as soon as they closed, and Mario walked out. The main lobby was empty, and no one could be seen anywhere. Mario stroked his chin, "Hmmm... I-a wonder where everyone-a is," he said to himself. He turned right and into a hallway. The only sounds that were heard were the sounds made by Mario's shoes as he walked.

At the end of the hallway was a pair of metal doors. Mario pushed one of them open to find a white room filled with occupied metal chairs in a semi-circle around a stage. All of the Smashers were already inside, and reeking havoc. The kids were all running around, and a group of men were surrounding two Smashers chanting "Fight! Fight! Fight!" R.O.B. stood alone on the stage watching the uproar happen.

"Whoa!" Mario yelped and ran over to the two Smashers, Bowser and Donkey Kong. He hopped over each row of chairs like hurdles in the Olympic Games. He pushed through the circle and got between the two giants. "Stop-a this right-a now!" he shouted, but no one seemed to listen.

"Outta my way, puny Mexican!" Bowser yelled as he picked Mario up and threw him aside. Mario hit his back on a group of empty chairs and knocked them all over.

"I am-a Italian!" Mario yelled back with a raised fist. He ran up the steps onto the stage and ran over to R.O.B. "You sure don't-a mess around when someone-a gives you an order!" he had to shout over all the ruckus, "How did you-a even get everyone-a here so quickly?!" R.O.B. responded with a shrug. "Well... I guess it is-a time!" Mario walked towards a microphone placed upstage. Mario cleared his throat through the microphone. "Excuse-a me-" Mario tried to get everyone's attention, but no one listened. "Excuse-a me!" Mario tried again, this time louder.

Peach was sitting near the back in her chair, ticked. She jumped out of her chair and stomped to the stage and onto it. She grabbed the microphone from Mario and screamed, "HEY, LOSERS! THINK YOU COULD PAY ATTENTION FOR TWO SECONDS?!" Everyone stopped where they were. Donkey Kong was raising his fist with Bowser in a headlock. Ness and Villager stopped mid-sprint. Everyone stared at the princess with horror. Peach let out a deep breath to compose herself. "Thank you," she said sweetly. "Go ahead, Mario," the princess turned to her savior and kissed him on the nose. Mario's face was pink out of embarrassment. She walked down the steps and back to her seat next to Princess Zelda. "That went peachy," she said to herself, pulling out a pink fan. Everyone casually sat back in their seats.

Mario began his speech, "I have-a called you all here-a today to-"

"You didn't-a call us, scumbag, R.O.B.-a did!" Wario yelled from the crowd. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Wario #1!" he said in triumph. There was a dead silence in the room.

Mario closed his eyes and let out a deep breath in the same manner Peach did. "I have-a _ordered R.O.B.,_ " Mario said, looking directly at Wario, "to call you-a all here today to-a discuss this-a letter. I, myself-a, don't know what is-a in it, but Master Hand-a told me to-a read it aloud," Mario opened the letter with a read seal that showed the Smash symbol on it. Mario gently pulled the piece of paper out and unfolded it. Mario read it quietly to himself first. His eyes grew wide at the words on the page. A bead of sweat dripped down the side of his face. The piece of paper started to shake within Mario's grasp. He couldn't believe what he was reading.

"Well, what is it? I'm getting impatient!" Sonic yelled out, rolling his eyes.

Mario looked up from the paper. "We-" he looked around the room nervously, "We're-a going on vacation."

* * *

 **A/N: And there you have it, guys; the first chapter! I hope you liked it. If you didn't, well, tell me why with a review. If you haven't already, check out my other FanFic if you have the time, it's called The Epic Comeback. It's still a work-in-progress, but at least it's deeper in the plot than this one! XD Well, that's about all... DEUCES!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The List**

An uproar took over the conference room. Words were blurted amongst the crowd too vulgar for innocent ears. Female Robin fainted and fell to the ground dramatically. Lucario stared at Mario with his mouth agape, attempting to comprehend the words that came out of his mouth. Ness fist-pumped and cheered along with Villager. Meta Knight began to look around frantically as panic took over him. R.O.B. started to glitch out.

"Calm-a down, everybody, just-a calm-a down!" Mario was forced to shout over the commotion, "Please, just-a calm-a down and let me-a finish!" Mario's words meant nothing to his fellow Smashers, for they didn't pay an ounce of attention to the plumber. Mario's face grew red out of anger, and he snatched the microphone off its stand. "LISTEN-A UP RIGHT-A NOW!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, and everybody sat down immediately. Mario gained control over his emotions again, "I-a understand how you all-a feel about this, but please just-a let me give you the-a details." Mario read the rest of the paper. "Okie dokie. Master Hand has-a reserved six-a beach houses on the-a beach-"

"Oh, really?" Ganondorf interrupted Mario in a sarcastic tone, "I thought beach houses were located in a volcano!" Peach walked up from behind Ganondorf and slapped the back of his head, making him fall out of his chair.

Mario started up again, "As I was-a saying, we will-a be going to the-a beach for our-a vacation. With only-a six houses, that-a means there will be-a six groups of-a ten. Master Hand has-a already placed us in our-a six groups. When I-a say your name, please-a come up onto the-a stage; I'm-a telling you the-a groups you will-a be in. Got it?" Several nods could be seen along with a couple people shrugging and rolling their eyes.

"Group-a One: Bowser Jr., Lemmy, Little Mac, Samus, Male-a Robin, Fox, Greninja, Alph, and-a Pac-Man." Each fighter walked up to the stage as their name was called out. "You all-a will be with-a me in the-a first cabin." Bowser Jr. groaned.

"Group-a Two: Luigi, Larry, Ludwig, Link, Zero Suit-a Samus, Female Robin, Falco, R.O.B., Female-a Wii Fit-a Trainer, and-a Mega-Man." Samus in her Zero Suit raised an eyebrow.

"Uhhh, how am I supposed to be in two groups?" she asked.

Mario looked back at the paper. "Oh! He means just-a your suit," he explained.

"You're telling me I have to deal with these freaks with my Power Suit?!" she shouted angrily at Mario.

"Don't-a ask-a me, ask-a Master Hand!" Mario shouted back nervously. Samus growled under her breath. "Group-a Three: Peach, Roy, Wario, Zelda, Pit, Duck Hunt, Pikachu, Ness, Male-a Wii Fit-a Trainer, and-a Sonic." Marth jumped out of his seat.

"Roy's back?!" he shouted in excitement. Mario looked back at the paper.

"Uhhh, no. I-a mean Roy Koopa." Marth sat back down depressingly. "Group-a four-"

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Peach yelled angrily. "YOU MEAN I HAVE TO DEAL WITH THIS BABOON FOR A WHOLE DAY?!" she asked, pointing at Wario, who was currently picking his nose. Mario looked back at the sheet of paper, looking at the princess with a nervous smile afterwards.

"Actually... it's a whole-a week," he said quietly.

"WHAT?!"

"Ummm... Group-a Four:" he said quickly, "Bowser, Wendy, Donkey Kong, Sheik, Palutena, Kirby, Charizard, Captain Falcon, Shulk, and-a Mii Brawler." It was Zelda's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"I thought Zelda was Sheik," Shulk said.

"She is?" Captain Falcon asked with a dumbfounded look on his face. Brawler facepalmed.

"I'm surrounded by idiots," he said under his breath.

"Yes, dufus," Bowser said to Falcon, backhanding him.

"I guess I _could_ make Sheik another person by using magic," Zelda pointed out, "That's how I do it for the Smash matches."

"Bet you can't do it," Fox said to her from across the stage.

"You're an idiot," Samus said to him. After a plethora of sparks and shines, a new body joined the four groups on the stage.

"Problem solved," Palutena said with an innocent smile.

"Okie dokie," Mario continued, "Group-a Five: Yoshi, Iggy, Diddy Kong, Ganondorf, Marth, King Dedede, Lucario, Villager, Dark Pit, and-a Mii Gunner." Ganondorf stomped onto the stage angrily.

"Can I change groups?" he asked bluntly.

"I am afraid-a not," Mario answered.

"But-"

"Too bad," Ganondorf stepped towards Mario intimidatingly until Lucario stopped him. "Group-a six: Rosalina, Morton, Mr. Game & Watch, Toon Link, Ike, Meta Knight, Jigglypuff, Olimar, Lucina, and-a Mii Swordfighter."

"We know who's in Group Six, we're not stupid," Falco said, then turning his head to see Diddy Kong eating a banana, "Well, not all of us."

Suddenly, the doors bursted open to reveal a floating, spastic hand. "The cars will be ready by three in the morning!" he announced loudly.

"Cars?" Pit asked.

"Yeah, it's what's gonna take you to the beach!" Crazy Hand yelled.

"But, a lot of us don't know how to drive cars," Lucario said.

"Find someone who can!" Crazy Hand yelled back. Everyone looked around to see if they could find someone in their group that could drive. "Well, don't just stand there, move it! The conference is over, start packing!" With that, the floating hand exited the room. Toon Link, Ness, and Villager jumped off the stage and sprinted to the door. Everyone then walked off the stage together and walked out of the conference room.

"This is gonna be... exciting," Little Mac said to Ike, Marth, and Pit as they were walking down the hallway.

"Well, yeah, for you. You have your own butler," Pit said back, referring to Samus' Power Suit.

"And I have Rosalina," Ike said with a smirk.

"Yeah, and Toon Link," Marth said, laughing, "Good luck with that."

"At least I don't have a monkey," Ike snapped back.

"Y'all are just lucky you don't have Wario," Pit said in monotone.

"Well, Dedede is just as bad," Marth added.

"Just be happy you only have _one_ of those Koopas," Little Mac complained.

"Oh yeah, and _Lucina_ ," Ike said.

"No one cares about all the different women you have in your group," Marth stated, irritated.

"I think someone's just jealous that the only girl in his group is Gunner," Ike said to Marth.

"No, I think it's because Samus isn't in his group," Pit added, making Marth blush.

"I don't care about Samus!" Marth yelled at the group. The group looked at him like he was lying. "Okay... maybe a little, but how can you blame me?! She's just so..."

"So...?" Little Mac asked.

"Pretty?" Pit asked.

"Sexy?" Ike asked. Little Mac and Pit stared at Ike. "What? I think she-"

"What are you guys talking about?" Samus asked.

"Well, actually, Ike was telling us how-"

"...On Earth you're gonna survive without your Power Suit!" Ike said quickly, not wanting to face the bounty hunter's wrath.

"That's not what we were-"

"...Expecting! How could Master Hand do such a thing?!" Ike saved himself again. He gave an annoyed look to Little Mac and Pit. "Why are you over here, Samus?" Ike asked, trying to change the subject.

"Well, Peach and Zelda aren't exactly the kind of people I like to talk to. All they ever talk about is clothes and boys. Mainly Mario and Link," she answered.

"I thought that's what girls like," Pit said.

"You know, I could be the Mario to your Peach," Ike said, not thinking twice before he spoke.

"Why, you little..." Samus lunged at Ike with her fist in the air, Little Mac and Pit stepping in between them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold it," Pit said to Samus cautiously.

"Look, Samus, can we wait until _after_ the trip to beat him to a bloody pulp?" Little Mac asked.

"Hey, uhh, Marth? Could you help us out here?" Ike asked his fellow friend nervously. Marth just stared blankly at Samus. "Marth!" Ike shouted, interrupting Marth's thoughts.

"Huh?" he asked, startled. After realizing what just happened, he blushed out of embarrassment. "Oh, uhhhhhh... Hey, Samus!" Marth said, giving a weak smile.

"Umm... Hey?" Samus said back. "What's wrong with Marth?" she whispered to Pit.

"Marth? Oh, nothing, he's just a bit jarred after hearing the news about the vacation. Right, Marth?" Pit asked the prince, attempting to save his friend from giving away his secret. Marth nodded confusingly.

"Oh, yeah, I'm with you on that one. I can't believe we have to do this. What's so important that Master Hand has to deal with, anyways?" Samus asked, becoming less tense which made the boys more relieved.

"New Smashers, perhaps?" Little Mac suggested.

"I sure hope not," Samus said, shaking her head. "Well, anyways, I gotta go pack some stuff, see ya, guys. Bye, Marth." Marth stood there, staring at Samus blankly without saying a word.

"He means 'Bye'," Ike said for Marth. Samus then got into the elevator in the main lobby.

"She's so perfect," Marth said, staring at the closed elevator doors.

"I'm sure you think so, Lover Boy, I'm gonna go grab a snack," Ike said, patting Marth on the shoulder.

"I'll go with. Hopefully, Kirby didn't eat everything," Pit said.

"Ehh, I think I'll go pack," Little Mac said. "Hey, Marth, what're you gonna do?"

"I'll go... polish my sword," Marth said, still staring blankly at the elevator doors.

"You're such a girl," Ike said.

"C'mon, Ike, I'm starving here," Pit pleaded.

"Whatever, Angel Boy," Ike said, walking off to the cafeteria.

"Yeah, I guess I'll get going too. See ya, Marth," Little Mac said, walking to the stairs.

"See ya," Marth said quietly to himself. He then sighed and dropped his head. _I don't deserve her_ , he thought to himself, _I could never get her. She's too perfect for me. She doesn't even remotely like me. How could I possibly get her? Oh well, there are plenty of fish in the sea, I can find another girl. Ike sure doesn't have a problem with women, so why can't I? Oh wait, he does have problems. But that doesn't mean I can't! I can still get her! One day..._

"Hey, Marth!" Marth's train of thought was interrupted by a voice from behind him, "Get out of the way! Some people would like to use the elevator, you know. It's bad enough I have to share a beach house with you." The voice sounded like Pit's, but deeper.

"Dark Pit," Marth said, still facing the elevator doors.

"Yeah, that's my name. Try not to wear it out," the angel said with his arms crossed. "Wanna maybe get out of the way, now?"

"Maybe if you'd ask nicely, I could," Marth said, turning around.

"Sorry, Pretty Boy, maybe another time," he snapped back sarcastically, shoving the prince out of the way. By instinct, Marth unsheathed his sword. "Oh, would you look at that? I think Pretty Boy wants to dance," Dark Pit said with a smirk, pulling out his bow.

"I do too, Pitoo," Marth said, readying his sword. Dark Pit became irritated at Marth's use of his name. He separated his bow into two blades and got into his battle stance. Right as the two lunged at each other, the doors to the elevator opened to reveal Meta Knight. He quickly put his sword between the two, ceasing any movements they could make.

"No fighting outside of matches!" Meta Knight said sternly. Marth and Dark Pit still stared each other in the eye menacingly.

"You won't be so lucky next time, Pretty Boy," Dark Pit told Marth. He pushed Marth backwards with his blades and put them back together. He got inside the elevator and stared at Marth as the doors closed.

"I hate that guy," Marth said to Meta Knight.

"Everyone hates somebody, but that doesn't mean you use violence to take care of things. We are humans... Actually, I take that back, I'm not human. But I'm not an animal. I still have self control. And as non-animals we need to learn to handle problems without violence, but with compromise. Everyone struggles with this, but we must have a self check every once in a while to put ourselves down the right track," Meta Knight lectured Marth.

"So, why do you carry a sword with you everywhere you go?"

"Because it's how I use the sword that counts," he answered, sheathing his sword.

"I understand," Marth said, "Thank you, Meta Knight."

"It is my duty," Meta Knight said, nodding. "Shouldn't you be packing?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Marth said laughing.

"Touché, but I'm here to get some tea. I have an excuse, why are you here?"

"Oh, just thinking about different things."

"Well, if you need any help with anything, I will be more than happy to help."

"Thank you, but this is a bit more personal."

"You can't solve every problem by yourself, Marth."

"Yes, but-"

"Is it because you are ashamed? Embarrassed?"

"Embarrassed," Marth answered with a sigh.

"Do not be worried about me judging you due to your problems, I fully understand."

"I don't think you do."

"Okay, Marth, but if you want to talk, I'll be free to, anytime at all."

"Thank you again, Meta Knight," Marth said. Meta Knight then walked to the cafeteria. Marth thought more in front of the elevator. "Hey, Meta Knight!" he called across the hallway. "Mind if I join you for that cup of tea?"

* * *

Ness swung the door open. "Pika?" Pikachu was lying on his bed until he was startled by the sudden movement.

"Can you believe this, Pikachu? We're going to the beach! This is gonna be so fun! I can't wait!" Ness shouted excitedly as he opened his closet.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu exclaimed. He too was ready for this vacation.

"What should we do first? Swim? Build a sandcastle? Stuff our bellies with food? There's just so many things to do!" Ness kept talking as he opened his suitcase and placed different clothes inside.

"Pi Pika Pi!"

"Whoa, I didn't know you could surf," Ness said with a big smile on his face. "Think you could teach me?"

"Pika Pikachu Pi," he answered with a shrug.

"Sweet!" The door swung open again, and Villager and Toon Link came into the room.

"We finished packing. Need any help?" Toon Link asked. Ness shook his head.

"No, but me and Pikachu were thinking of what to do first when we get there."

"Pi Pikachu."

"I wanna go pirate searching," Toon said, pulling out binoculars and looking through them.

"I wanna go shell searching," Villager said, pulling out a shovel.

"We should pull pranks on our group members," Toon suggested.

"I don't think you should," Swordfighter added as he walked past the doorway. Toon shut the door quickly.

"Pranks are only fun if you do them together. Me and Pikachu are the only ones in the same group," Ness pointed out, still packing his suitcase.

"True," Villager said in defeat. "I guess we can't do anything because we won't be in the same group."

"Pikaaa."

"Oh well, we can always play by ourselves at the arcade," Ness said, shutting his suitcase.

"Oh, cool! An arcade!" Toon said joyfully.

"We can always go fishing," Villager suggested.

"I hate fishing," Toon turned the idea down.

"Pi Pika."

"We could steal Zelda's clothes," Toon suggested with an evil smirk, "Heh heh."

"C'mon, Toon, don't be ridiculous," Ness said.

"Yeah, why would you wanna steal Zelda's clothes when you can steal Wii Fit Trainer's," Villager said.

"You guys are nasty," Ness said, shaking his head.

"Pika Pi." The door swung open again with Lucario standing behind it.

"Hey, Toon, it's about time to get ready to go to sleep, bud," he said to the cartoonish boy.

"But it's only nine o'clock," Toon whined.

"Yes, I know, but we're gonna have to wake up really early so we'll have to go to bed early, okay?"

"Fine," Toon said in defeat, "Guess I gotta go now, guys. See ya tomorrow." Male Robin then walked beside Lucario.

"Villager, that means you too," he ordered.

"Just five more minutes?" Villager begged.

"I'm afraid not. It's a big day tomorrow, and we've gotta get our sleep."

"Oh, alright," Villager walked towards the door with Toon Link.

"Bye, Ness. Bye, Pikachu," the kids said in unison.

"Bye."

"Pika," Ness and Pikachu waved goodbye as the other four walked off.

"They're right, Pikachu, it's about time to hit the hay," Ness said, closing the door and turning off the light.

"Pika Pikachu," Pikachu nodded back and snuck under the covers of his bed. Ness got into his own bed and pulled the sheets over himself.

 _Tomorrow's gonna be the day! I can't wait! It's gonna be so much fun! There are so many things to do! I don't know where to start! Maybe I'll start with... maybe I'll start... maybe I'll... maybe... maybe I'll just... just... go... to... sleep..._

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, guys, I'm back! Missed me? Yeah, probably not :/ But I'm back anyways with another finished chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. If you have any thoughts please give a review; they're as precious as gold to me! Thank you to all my followers, you guys don't know how much I appreciate you guys. Let me talk about that little mishap earlier. I was being a doof and was messing around with the Doc Manager thing and accidentally posted a chapter that only had the title. Oops. But that struck an idea in my mind! Whenever I start working on a new chapter, I'll post just the title to let y'all know that I'm starting on a new chapter. Hopefully it won't get in the way of anything, but if it does, I'll stop immediately. That's about it... DEUCES!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Attention: I have done my research, and yes, Mr. Peepers is the Duck Hunt Dog's official name._

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Preparation (Part 1)**

* * *

 _A yellow being crept on its tiptoes through a dark mansion. It held its flashlight tightly as it looked through each individual room thoroughly. The yellow being yelped as it heard a cryptic moan from within the wall. "We're watching you..." the wall whispered, making chills pour down the creature's spine like a waterfall._

 _"W-who are you?" it asked out of fear._

 _"Your worst nightmare!" it yelled as a red ghost popped out of the wall and onto the yellow being, making the flashlight slip from its fingertips. The red ghost flew back into another wall, leaving the yellow person shaken and speechless._

 _"W-why are you doing this to me?"_

 _A dark voice spoke, "Nobody trespasses and gets away with it!"_

 _"I-I don't mean any harm... I swear!"_

 _"Then leave!" The yellow creature would if it could. For some reason, it had to be there. It couldn't explain it, it just had to. It didn't want to, but wanted to at the same time; almost as if being controlled. The yellow being stood up and grabbed its flashlight._

 _"You don't scare me!" it yelled courageously. "None of you scare me! You all are just cowards! Come out and show yourself like a real man!" Suddenly, a pair of orange hands grabbed the yellow person's ankles and dragged him through the floor. "Aaahhhh!" the yellow creature free fell down through the room of the basement. It would've hit the ground, too, if it weren't for the blue and pink ghosts holding it by the arms. "Get off me!" it yelled as it squirmed out of the ghosts' grasps. It began to back up, preparing to flick the switch of the flashlight until it backed into the orange ghost. As it wrapped its arms around the yellow figure, the red ghost descended from above. "Let go of me!" it struggled to free itself, but to no feat._

 _"Well, well, well, look who it is," the red ghost said with a devious smile. "Looks like we win this time, Pacster. And there's nothing you can do about it," it said in the yellow being's face, taunting it. "I'd watch out for that little group of yours if I were you. Be careful."_

 _"W-what do you mean? What group?" the yellow figure was perplexed at what the red ghost was saying._

 _"We'll aren't you in for a surprise?" he asked, chuckling, "We're done here. You can wake up now."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"WAKE UP!"_

* * *

"WAKE UP!" Pac-Man woke up startled at the sudden outburst. Toon Link was standing above him yelling. "YOU GOTTA WAKE UP! IT'S VACATION DAY!"

"Toon, what are you-" Pac-Man suddenly remembered. "It is, isn't it? Wow, how could I forget?" Pac-Man was somehow not angry at the boy that interrupted his sleep at three in the morning. Toon Link ran out of the room, leaving Pac-Man and a half-awake Mega Man. The two sat in silence until they heard Toon Link in the next room shouting. Suddenly a loud bark occurred, and there was a loud shriek that could only have come from Toon Link as he sprinted past Pac-Man's room and down the hallway, Mr. Peepers following. "That's exactly why I'm never getting a dog," Pac-Man said, in awe of what just occurred before him.

"Dogs actually aren't that bad if you train them right. Right, Rush?" Mega Man said, summoning his canine companion. Rush barked and teleported away. "Well, anyways, I'm gonna go get some breakfast. Care to join?" Mega Man asked, standing up.

"Have you ever seen me turn down food?" Pac-Man asked, laughing.

* * *

Female Wii Fit Trainer leaned to her right beside her bed, interlocking her fingers and making certain to keep her arms straight above her head. After ten seconds, she leaned to her left, letting a yawn escape her lips. She sat down with her legs spread apart, and she stretched to her right, grabbing the soft toes that danced on her feet. After five seconds, she repeated the process, this time feeling the burn in her left hamstring.

Palutena awoke on her bed, placed on the other side of Wii Fit Trainer's. The room was gloomy and silent, lingering with the sense of loneliness. She then noticed the missing corpse that belonged to the empty mattress beside her. _Hmm... it appears someone got up a little early- and she didn't even bother to make up her bed!_ the goddess thought to herself, _Oh well, I guess I'll let it pass. That poor woman deserves a break after all that excersize she does. I guess I could help her out._ Palutena stood up and brushed her hair aside. She held out her hand as her staff floated elegantly into it. She waved it around gracefully as the bed slowly became neater. Suddenly a figure jumped into the air on the opposite side of the bed. Startled, the goddess shrieked out of terror, making the figure whose back was turned shriek also. Both ladies stood tensed in a defensive stance, not daring to move a muscle. The two stared at each other for a few seconds until one of them finally spoke up.

"Why are you in the middle of a work-out section at three in the morning!?" the one with the green hair screamed in a whisper.

"It's never to early to get those muscles tuned up!" the one in the yoga pants yelled back in a whisper.

"You scared the living Hades out of me!"

"Why were you touching my bed!?"

"I thought I was doing you a favor!"

"Well we both saw how that turned out!"

"Shut up!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Would you like to join me in a nice bodily work-out?"

"I'm going to get some breakfast," Palutena exited the room swiftly, passing Wii Fit Trainer without a second glance.

* * *

Lucario lay on his bed, jarred after what took place moments ago. _You'd think,_ he thought to himself, _that since- I'm the dog- I would be the one with rabies. Sometimes, I swear, that boy is the one with the rabies._ Lucario replayed the scene repeatedly inside his head: Toon Link sat on top of him, staring down at him with his unusually large cat eyes. He was screaming words inaudible to Lucario; he had just woke up merely seconds ago. Toon Link was shaking his shoulders rapidly and harshly. After succeeding in waking him up, the boy jumped down and ran in a tight circle. Round and round he went; not a care in the world. He started stumbling around and lost his balance. He then clutched his stomach. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he puked onto the ground; the putrid liquid the same color as his attire. Toon then dashed to the door leading to the hallway. His equilibrium was without a doubt off, as he slammed right into the wall beside the doorway. Laughing maniacally, the boy stood up and ran out of room. He was definitely excited about what the day had in store for him. _I guess I better go clean up this puke._ Lucario pulled the covers off of himself, and he got out of bed. He walked into the bathroom and grabbed a bottle of air refreshener and a roll of paper towels. He drowsily tore off a piece and dropped it onto the puddle of acid. _Who am I kidding? I don't know how this works._ Lucario dropped the roll of paper towels and walked out of the room.

Just before he stepped into the carpeted hall, he came to a halt and watched the row of colorful Pikmin march by behind their captain. "I see you have your Pikmin in check," Lucario said in his deep, morning voice, chuckling afterwards.

"More like they got _me_ in check. They're the ones that woke me up so early, thank goodness. I don't know what I would do without them," Olimar responded cheerfully.

"Going to the cafeteria I'm guessing?" Lucario asked, shutting the door behind him.

"Yeah, I'm starving."

"I guess I should get something in my belly before the drive. Where is everybody?" Lucario asked, noticing the lack of population in the hallway.

"Ike's downstairs eating. I'm guessing that's where everyone else is."

"Not Toon, that's for sure. Only Arceus could know where he is." Suddenly, a muffled dog's bark and a shriek followed by footsteps could be heard through the ceiling. "Bingo... maybe some of Peach's cooking can get my mind off of things. Let's go."

The two Smashers and the company of Pikmin flooded into the elevator. Olimar reached up to press the button with the "1" on it, but couldn't quite reach.

"Stop it. I know you're laughing," Olimar ordered Lucario who was, indeed, snickering. He started to hop into the air, but missed countless times. After getting frustrated, he grabbed his purple Pikmin, jumped into the air, and smashed the button with one swing. What was left was a dent where the button was, sparks flying, and a dizzy Pikmin.

"You know, you could've just asked me to push it," Lucario suggested playfully, feeling himself become lighter due to the falling of the elevator.

"This is why I take the stairs," Olimar groaned to himself.

After a few seconds, the doors opened, revealing a busy lobby with Smashers roaming the halls.

"Hey, I guess you were right. Everyone _is_ down here," Lucario said, laughing. The two took a right and headed down towards the conference room, spotting Link and Zelda holding hands and laughing together on the way. Instead of entering the conference room, they took another right, spotting Kirby sprinting towards them holding a pile of food with King Dedede soon chasing him with a raised hammer. "This place is really up and running for three o' clock in the morning," Lucario said as they walked towards the cafeteria. "They must be ready for the vacation."

"You can say that again," Olimar responded, taking in his surroundings. As they entered the cafeteria, a blue Pikmin patted the red Pikmin's shoulder and pointed towards all the food set out on one of the tables. The red one jumped into the air excitedly and patted the yellow Pikmin in the same manner. Soon, all Pikmin were informed about the table.

"Hey, Olimar, I think your Pikmin are discussing something," Lucario said with a smile. Just as soon as Olimar looked down, the Pikmin took a run for it towards the table.

"No! Come back!" Olimar yelled, giving chase. Lucario chuckled to himself and decided against helping his fellow friend. Lucario looked around, noticing the different Smashers sitting and standing, chatting amongst themselves. He decided to tune into their conversations, it's what he did in his meantime. He focused in and closed his eyes, hearing gargled versions of everyone's conversations.

"I was really feeling it!" That was Shulk. He was passionate.

"So then I was like, 'You're not ready yet!'" Had to be Pit. He was boasting.

"So this Pauline girl... is she single?" Definitely Ike. He was interested.

"Gimme some of that bacon... little more... little more... that's the stuff..." Ugh. Wario. Greedy. As always.

"Captain Falcon doesn't have time for vacation!" Obviously the Captain himself. He was enraged.

"And then I told him, 'You're off your game, Pit,'" Sounded like Falco... he's serious.

"Just move aside like the little pushover you are!" Dark Pit's aura is stronger than normal... so is someone else's...

Lucario's eyes shot open and darted across the room like Sonic on hyperdrive. Dark Pit grabbed a frying pan from the kitchen slowly. Lucario sensed him. He dashed through the cafeteria, jumping over chairs and sliding across tables towards the kitchen in the front of the cafeteria. He saw Marth in the doorway from behind and knew Dark Pit was in front of Marth with his back turned. Lucario hurriedly dashed towards the two as fast as possible. On the run, he threw an aura sphere that whizzed right by Marth's ear and collided with Dark Pit's hand just as he spun around to slam the frying pan onto Marth's face, making him drop the frying pan.

" _Stop!_ " Lucario ordered sternly. The cafeteria was silent. No one moved a muscle. Everyone stared at Lucario as he held his stance from after he threw the aura sphere, breathing heavily. By then, Marth had turned around and Dark Pit was holding his blue-charred hand, doing everything in his power not to scream out in agony.

There was a reason Smashers weren't allowed to fight outside of matches. Inside a match, the effects of the battle don't occur like in reality. Charizard could breathe fire and scorch Diddy Kong's skin off. Not in matches. Outside of matches, however, that's a whole different story. One swift kick in the rib and your rib would be broken in half. Not in matches. There was no real pain inside the matches, but outside, you're under zero protection. Anything can happen.

Dark Pit's eyes grew red and watery. He couldn't take it anymore. He screamed at the top of his lungs, breaking the silence of the cafeteria. "Help! Somebody help me! Please!" A wave of guilt and sorrow washed over Lucario. He realized what he had done: burned Dark Pit's innocence with aura. And there was no one else to blame. The center of attention was on him, along with all of the shame.

"Get a doctor! Quick!" Lucario shouted, sprinting out of the room. Marth stood with his mouth open, confused. Everything happened so fast; the blink of an eye. Dark Pit was on a knee now, too weak to stand on two feet. Marth stared at Dark Pit's hand as he watched the aura spreading. First it was the back of his hand, now it's all the way up to the middle of his forearm. Mario sprinted into the kitchen in his doctor's attire. Marth sidestepped out of the way, still processing what happened before his eyes. He walked slowly towards Ike, Pit, and Little Mac. After a few moments, Marth turned around to see Dark Pit being wheeled off on a stretcher with his arm taped up. Just by looking at his facial expression, Marth could feel the sensational pain going through his arm. Just as the stretcher passed, Dark Pit looked at Marth with pure hatred in his bloodshot eyes. Marth could tell what Dark Pit would've said if he could talk: "I'm going to kill you if it's the last thing I do."

Several murmurs were heard amongst the cafeteria. Ike spoke to the group, "Marth... what just happened?"

"I-I don't know. It all happened so fast. I can't- I can't comprehend it," Marth said nervously. "I guess I have an ally."

"And I thought I had a rivalry with Dark Pit. Good luck, better watch your back. I mean it," Pit said with a worried look on his face.

"You weren't kidding about what happened at the elevator when we left... were you?" Little Mac asked.

"I feel bad for Lucario... and Dark Pit. Lucario was just trying to protect me. He knew Dark Pit was going to swing that frying pan at my head. And now, he's embarrassed and ashamed. He sacrificed that for me. I don't know how to repay him," Marth said depressingly.

"Hey, relax bro, it's okay," Ike said reassuringly, "Dark Pit's gonna be fine and everything'll be back to normal."

"I wouldn't count on that," Little Mac said, "We still have that vacation."

Marth covered his face with his hand and groaned into it. "Why..."

* * *

Fox sipped his coffee. "I-a wonder if Dark Pit-a will be-a alright," Luigi muttered.

"I don't know... it looked pretty severe to me," Shulk responded. "I kinda feel sorry for the guy." The whole table watched the event that took place moments before.

Falco decided to chime in, "I wouldn't be worried about Dark Pit. I'd be worried about Lucario." Fox took another sip of his coffee.

"I can't tell whether it was the right choice or not," Male Robin explained, "If Lucario hadn't done that, Marth would unconscious as we speak. That frying pan would've knocked him out clean; maybe even broke his skull."

"Well, what would you have done?" Shulk asked his fellow swordsman.

"Would've Falcon Punched both of them," Captain Falcon answered, stuffing himself with scrambled eggs.

"Truthfully, I wouldn't have done anything," Robin explained, ignoring Falcon's comment, "I would've been too hesitant. Lucario has special gifts that surpass my talents."

"Nothing's more special than the Falcon Punch," Falcon stated, moving onto his grits. The table groaned loudly and in unity, making Captain Falcon jerk his head up. "What? Just speakin' the truth. Jeez," he said, feeling offensive for no reason. "This is why Captain Falcon hangs with the other guys. You guys aren't fun." With that, the captain stood up calmly to leave. Suddenly, he spun around 360 degrees and threw his plate like a Frisbee, shattering against Greninja's face. "Yes!" he yelled proudly and sprinted out of the cafeteria, leaving a downed Greninja.

"What a handful," Falco said, shaking his head in disgrace. "Who even invited him to our table?" Everyone turned to Shulk, who was innocently cutting into an omelet with a knife.

"I'm sorry guys," Shulk said, dejected, "I was just really feeling it today."

Suddenly, a robotic voice came over the cafeteria. "Attention, all Smashers. Please grab your belongings that are going with you on vacation and take them outside please. I repeat, please grab your belongings and make your way outside. It is time for our departure."

A body stood up quickly at another table across the cafeteria. "What!? I haven't even-a packed my stuff-a yet! What-a kinda foolery-"

"Wario! Sit down! Some people are trynna finish their meal!" An awkward silence fell upon the cafeteria.

"Wario #1!"

* * *

A bead of sweat trickled down Morton's face. Thinking quick, two saw blades appeared from within his Clown Car. His adversary, though, predicted this. Charizard flew just over the blades, stomping Morton with one leg. Morton's face ate dirt as a flame boiled inside Charizard's mouth. A voice came from inside Morton's Clown Car.

"Morton! Quick! Use the propellers!" Morton instantly recognized his brother's voice and did exactly as told. As fire spewed from Charizard's mouth the propeller spun, blocking the fire. Using his strength Morton used the ground as leverage and lunged backwards. The propeller smacked the dragon repeatedly, and Morton found his opportunity. As Morton landed, two drills on each side of him came out and charged up. Charizard hopped right back up, preparing to take the offensive. To his dismay, he wasn't ready for what Morton had for him. Morton released the drills, and the knockback was too overwhelming for the heavyweight.

"Game!"

Iggy ran out of the dark room with the booths excitedly.

"The winner is: Morton!" Morton jumped into the air enthusiastically and began rubbing his Clown Car, admiring the hard work it's done today. Charizard clapped for the victor.

"Very well done, Morton; you're getting better as we speak," Master Hand said from afar, bringing a smile to Morton's face. Iggy ran up to his brother, and they leaped into the air, high-fiving at their peak. "Ah, the Dynamic Duo, figures," Master Hand said, floating into the Winner's Circle. "It's hard to beat brains _and_ brawn, Charizard," Master Hand continued, "I think it's your turn to train." Morton and Iggy stuck their tongues out at the Pokemon, engaging in a raspberry. "Well, you three. It's time to get a move on. I've got important matters to attend to- Speaking of which..." Master Hand paused, then looked at Charizard. "Were there any Brawlers that you've found appealing, Charizard?"

Charizard was confused. He started to make inaudible sounds that the Koopalings had trouble following.

"I see..." Master Hand responded, somehow understanding Charizard's gibberish. "Well, at least I got to see you all before the big trip. You," he pointed at Charizard, "No fire breathing. And you two," he pointed at the Koopalings, "Stay out of trouble. You hear?" The three Smashers nodded. "Very well. Go get your things and head down. Don't be late." With a nod the Koopalings ran off, waving goodbye to Master Hand. He made the "I've got my eyes on you," motion in response.

* * *

Mario was nervous. Who wouldn't be? Several Smashers were missing. Mario looked at the checklist in which contained the six groups and the people that were in them. Everyone was supposed to be outside ready to take off, but sixteen weren't present. Mario raced to each social group on the front lawn asking if they'd seen any of the missing fighters.

Bowser, Iggy, Morton, Wario, Ganondorf, Samus, Kirby, King Dedede, Charizard, Lucario, Greninja, R.O.B., Captain Falcon, Olimar, Dark Pit, Sonic.

"I-a know where-a R.O.B. and-a Dark Pit are," Mario said to himself, pacing the humongous yard of the humongous mansion. "The-a other Koopalings are-a out here, so where are-a Iggy and-a Morton? Bowser's not-a out here because he's just-a being the typical Bowser. Same-a goes for Wario, Ganondorf, Dedede, and-a Captain Falcon. I-a know Lucario was-a responsible or what-a happened to Dark-a Pit. Maybe that's-a why he's not-a out here. Olimar might just-a be having-a problems with his-a Pikmin. Why-a Samus, Kirby, Charizard, Greninja, and-a Sonic aren't-a out here is-a beyond me." Mario felt a tug on his overalls.

"Need a search party?" Toon Link asked with a smirk. Villager, Ness, Pikachu, Mr. Peepers, Diddy Kong, and Alph stood behind Toon Link, holding epic poses.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, there's the first part of chapter 3! Don't worry, I already have the second part typed and ready to go. I'm gonna post the second part tomorrow probably because I don't wanna spam y'all's inboxes with notifications about my story. I hope you guys liked the chapter because it took a LONG time to finish. In total, it's about 8,5000 stinkin' words! Whew! I'm glad this story is getting some love with the follows and stuff. After Part 2 is up, I'll be working on my other story to get another chapter finished so stay tuned for chapter 4! It could take a while, just warning you now. And I have a question to you guys: the readers. Should I implement songs into this story? It would mainly be for comedic purposes which is kind of the main subject of the story in the first place. I'm not talking about making my own songs, I mean either directly sing the exact lyrics of an already existent song or changing some lyrics of an already existent song. I'm still debating whether I should do it or not, so please give me some feedback to help. Anyways, please follow/favorite to make sure you see Part 2 of The Preparation. If you have any questions or found things I can work on, put it in a review or just PM me; I would enjoy it dearly. Well, that's about it... DEUCES!**


	4. Chapter 3 (Part 2)

**Chapter Three: The Preparation (Part 2)**

* * *

The giant doors of the mansion flew open, revealing seven small figures.

"Listen up!" Toon yelled. "Alph! You and your Pikmin will check floors two through four! Ness and Mr. Peepers! You will check floors five through seven! Villager and Diddy Kong! You will check the main floor! Pikachu and I will check the top floor! What are we waiting for men!? Let's go, go, go!" With a war cry, all the Smashers, excluding Villager, sprinted to the elevator. All of the minors tried to cram into the elevator at once, letting none of them actually get inside the elevator. After about one painstaking minute, Diddy Kong finally broke loose. Now inside, he started beating his chest in triumph.

"Diddy Kong!" Villager called, "You're with me! Remember?" Immediately, Diddy Kong stopped beating his chest. He took his hat off and stroked his forehead with his hand, thinking hard.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Ness exclaimed. Meanwhile, Diddy Kong stuck a finger in the air with a proud smile on his face as if he came to a conclusion about something. Then a few seconds after, he put his finger back down and got the same confused look on his face from before. He began stroking his forehead again.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu screamed loudly, and electricity bolted through the ten other bodies surrounding him. They all fell to the ground, and Pikachu entered the elevator next to Diddy Kong. "Pika Pikachu, Pi Pi, Pikachu, Pika," it explained to the chimpanzee nicely. "Chu Pikachu Pika Pi Pika." After Pikachu's wise words hit the monkey, he came to another conclusion, but this time without the finger. He hopped over the black charred bodies and ran beside Villager. After he looked back at the elevator, Pikachu winked with a thumbs up and "Pika!" came out.

"C'mon, Diddy, we need to hurry," Villager said to his companion as he sprinted to the hallway opposite to the conference room and cafeteria.

Ness crawled into the elevator with a groan, and Toon Link, Mr. Peepers, Alph, and his six Pikmin followed. Ness shakily stood up and pressed buttons "2," "5," and "8." The doors opened, and Alph with his six Pikmin exited the elevator. Next, Ness and Mr. Peepers crept out. The elevator went up three more floors before opening again. As soon as the doors opened, though, Pikachu and Toon Link were leveled by two oncoming Smashers. Toon Link groaned out of soreness and opened his eyes. Morton was on top of him. He looked to Pikachu and found what he was expecting: Iggy.

"Well, Pikachu," he let out. "We can mark these two off the list."

"Pikaaaa..."

Just as the elevator doors began to close, they opened right back up again. Charizard walked into the elevator and pressed "1."

"Hey, look Pikachu," Toon Link said pointing a shaky finger at the orange dragon. "That's three."

Pikachu could see a red Pikmin in the corner of the elevator. "Pi Pika," he said, pointing to the corner.

"Heh heh. I guess one of Alph's Pikmin decided to stay with us." Morton and Iggy got off of Toon Link and Pikachu.

"That's funny," Morton said. "I found this one on the way here." He held up a blue Pikmin.

"Nuh uh! I found it!" Iggy contradicted.

"Nuh uh!"

"Yea huh!"

"Prove it!"

Iggy snatched the Pikmin out of Morton's hands and pulled out a magnifying glass. "Look! You can see my fingerprints right there!" He placed the Pikmin on the ground and put the magnifying glass in front of it.

"Let me see!" Morton bent down on one knee and looked through the magnifying glass. Iggy pulled out a hammer and smashed it against the back of Morton's head while he was distracted. Iggy began to laugh uncontrollably and fell onto the ground clutching his stomach.

"Brains always beats brawn," he managed to say between laughs. Morton stood up angrily and jumped onto Iggy and proceeded to cat fight him.

Charizard was just about to unleash his fire breath on the two but remembered his oath to Master Hand. That's when he saw Pikachu. He shuffled around the two Koopalings over to Pikachu and Toon Link. He nudged Pikachu, getting his attention. Charizard jerked his head to the two fighting siblings. Pikachu gave a devious smile and clenched his fists.

"Pikachu!" he yelled out, bolts of electricity flew through the elevator, shocking Morton, Iggy, and Toon Link. By the time they stood back up, the doors opened again, and the seven went outside. Mario's eyes grew wide.

"Good-a job, Toon!" Mario exclaimed. "Very good-a job."

Toon Link could barely mumble a word from all the pain he's gone through. "Oh... It was nothin', really." Toon fainted to the ground, and Pikachu gave a peace sign at Mario.

"We just-a need..." Mario looked back down at his checklist, "eleven-a more."

* * *

Ness went up to the first door. He knocked, but heard no answer. Mr. Peepers sniffed the ground, searching for a scent. Ness went to the next door. No answer.

"This is hopeless," Ness said, hanging his head. Just then, the dog began to bark. Ness jerked his head up to see what was the matter. Then, he saw it: A yellow Pikmin had been with them the whole time. "Hmm... Alph must've lost a Pikmin. Let's bring it with us. C'mon, Mr. Peepers. We need to move up to the next floor." The two sprinted down the hallway to the metal door. Ness pushed it open and jogged up the steps to the next level.

Ness pulled open the metal door and walked down the hallway to the first door. He knocked, and heard no answer. "Typical," he said under his breath. He moved on. Each floor had five rooms, excluding the seventh; two Smashers per room. After the third door, Ness gave up trying. That's when Mr. Peeper's bark rose his spirit again. The dog began to scratch the door it had just barked at. Ness ran to the dog to settle it down. "No, Mr. Peepers, I already checked that door. It's empty." Mr. Peepers started to growl at Ness. "Wooah... easy, boy. Here, I'll show you." Ness opened the door and couldn't believe what he saw. Dark Pit was lying on the stretcher, fast asleep. Mr. Peepers trotted proudly and cockily into the room. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just help me push him into the elevator. He probably slept past three and didn't know it. I wonder why he wasn't sleeping in his actual bed though..." Ness walked around the stretcher and pushed it out of the room and into the hallway. The yellow Pikmin hitched a ride on Mr. Peepers as they walked into the elevator. "I'll tell you what," Ness began as they waited for the elevator, "You go ahead and check upstairs for anyone else, and I'll take Mr. Snoozypants over here to the front lawn. Got it?" Mr. Peepers stuck his tongue out, patting, wagged his tail, and nodded. "Good."

The doors opened, and Ness along with "Mr. Snoozypants," entered the elevator. Mr. Peepers hustled to the door across the hallway. Just before he ran right into it, he skidded to a stop, wondering how to open it. The yellow Pikmin jumped onto his head and reached up. Mr. Peepers slowly walked forward as the Pikmin pushed, successfully opening the door. The Pikmin held on tightly as Mr. Peepers hopped along the stairs, eventually reaching the seventh floor. The next door, though, was going to be harder. The Pikmin climbed back onto Mr. Peeper's head. Leaning backwards, the Pikmin had to pull as hard as it could, and Mr. Peepers had to do the same. Through teamwork, the door finally opened, and the two were inside. Mr. Peepers held up a paw and the Pikmin hopped into the air, high-fiving Mr. Peepers.

Mr. Peepers sniffed the ground again, hoping to catch a scent. The yellow Pikmin wandered about, not knowing how to contribute to the team. Suddenly, the Pikmin looked up and found a pink winged Pikmin flying around. The yellow Pikmin ran to Mr. Peepers, pointing to the other Pikmin. Mr. Peepers saw it and barked, hoping to get its attention. The Pikmin flinched, scared of Mr. Peepers. The yellow Pikmin waved at his friend, hoping to spark some peace into it. The winged Pikmin saw it, and flew down cautiously. That's when Mr. Peepers caught a scent of something. He ran to a door and barked. Finally, there was an answer: a quack. The two Pikmin ran over to Mr. Peepers, and the yellow one hopped onto his head. By pulling the way they pulled before, the door was opened. A duck waddled out; that was their room. As far as he could tell, that's the only living thing inside this hallway.

* * *

Ness waited inside the elevator listening to the sounds of Dark Pit sleeping. It was quite disturbing, actually. Ness would hear an occasional moan coming from the fallen angel. After that, a grunt. Ness shuffled further away from the sleeper, nervous of what was going on inside that guy's head, but he was trapped. What he said didn't help the occasion either.

"...naughty goddess."

Ness's face went red.

"...You like that?"

He began to panic. "I've gotta get outta here," he whispered to himself nervously, "Fast." The doors finally opened after what seemed like years. Dark Pit's moans became louder. He clenched his black toga tightly.

"Oh... tena. I'm gonna- I'M GONNA-" Ness shut his eyes and screamed an ear-splitting scream, trying not to hear those last few words that were about to soil every last ounce of innocence he had left. He sprinted while pushing the stretcher, still screaming with his eyes shut closed. He ran straight for the front doors, and almost went through them too. Instead, he clipped the edge of one of the doors and crashed onto the paved walkway leading up to the mansion. The stretcher toppled over like a car wreck, and Ness skinned his palms, elbows, and knees on the pavement.

Mario, Peach, and others ran up to the injured child curled into a ball on the walkway. Palutena put a hand on his shoulder. "Ness? Ness, can you hear me?" she asked in a soft voice. Streaks of tears were visible on Ness's face when he looked up. "Oh, Ness, it's okay." She pulled her other arm from behind her back, revealing his ball cap in her hand. She put the hat on Ness the way he always liked it; sideways.

"I'm not a kid anymore," Ness said. "I can put my hat on myself." She smiled and poked his nose with her finger.

"Then be a big boy and wipe those tears up. Okay?"

"I don't cry," Ness said, rubbing his cheek with the back of his hand.

"It's okay. I'm sure Pit would've cried if he fell like that when he was your age," she paused. "Actually, he'd probably cry if it happened right now."

Ness laughed. "I'm not crying because it hurt."

Palutena was confused. "Why are you crying, then?"

Ness's face went pink again. Ness carefully chose the words he was going to say. "It's what he was saying."

Palutena showed a face of astonishment, then one of anger and disapproval. "What'd he say to you?" she asked, her tone now stern opposed to her regular sweet voice. "Are your feelings hurt?"

Ness paused and wondered why she changed her tone so suddenly. Then, he finally caught on to what Palutena was thinking. "Oh, no, definitely not. He was asleep."

Palutena became at ease again. "Oh, good." Her facial expression transformed into that of an interested one. "You mean he was talking in his sleep? About what?"

Ness's face went pink once more. He wondered if he should tell her. After some thinking he decided that Palutena had earned his trust. "He kept moaning and saying things like 'Naughty go-" Ness stopped right in his tracks. He finally realized it: Palutena was a goddess, and a naughty one in Dark Pit's head. The woman he was dreaming about: it was Palutena.

Palutena's eyebrow shot up, signifying her attitude. She was suspicious. "Naughty what...?"

There was no way out of this one. Ness's mouth opened to speak, but he was quickly yanked off the ground by his collar.

Dark Pit's face was only an inch away from Ness's. "Hey, listen brat!" he yelled in Ness's face. "What was that all about!? I could've died! When you see an injured person laying on his stretcher, you don't just-" Dark Pit stopped. He looked around, noticing everyone's eyes were on his. He looked back down into Ness's innocent black, terrified eyes.

* * *

Villager opened the door that led into the rec room. There was a Foosball table, a pool table, a ping pong table, and several other tables packed inside the big room.

"Okay, Diddy, you're gonna check all around this side of the main floor while I go over to the other side. Got it, soldier?" Diddy Kong responded with a nod. "Awesome."

Villager sprinted across the lobby to the other side of the mansion. He glimpsed at the lobby as he passed by, noticing nothing but empty chairs and sofas. Right as he turned his head, he noticed something. There was a fat purple Pikmin sitting on a chair reading a newspaper that was a bit too big for him. Villager walked over to the Pikmin.

"Musta ditched Alph," he said to himself as he approached the creature. "Anything exciting in there?" Villager asked, trying to make conversation with the Pikmin. It looked up from its article and stared blankly at Villager. After a few seconds, it shook its head. "Oh," Villager said, trying to think of a way to gain the trust of Alph's Pikmin. "Well, I'm in the middle of something exciting. Wanna help?" After a few more seconds, the Pikmin nodded, jumping off the chair and walking towards Villager. "Great. Just follow me!" Villager lightly hustled towards the conference room, going at a slow enough pace for the Pikmin to keep up. Thinking that there was a greater chance of someone being in the cafeteria than the conference room, Villager ordered the Pikmin to go down to the cafeteria to check if there was anybody in there, letting the Pikmin have some excitement.

Villager opened the doors to the conference room and saw the empty chairs in a semi-circle around the empty stage. Just to make sure, he entered the room and walked around. He was about three-fourths of the way finished when he felt the Pikmin pulling on his shorts. The Pikmin led the way as the duo hurried to the cafeteria. Villager saw King Dedede holding open a sack as food was thrown into it. Kirby slowly came into view as he was making his way down the buffet table, tossing the food into the sack. Villager looked to his left and saw Sonic sitting on a table eating a chili dog, watching the other two do their thing.

"Wow! You hit the jackpot!" Villager exclaimed to the Pikmin. This caught Sonic's attention as he looked over his shoulder, waving his gloved hand. He turned back around and took another bite. Villager walked over to Sonic as the plump, purple Pikmin followed. "What's goin' on here?" he asked the blue hedgehog.

Sonic took a swallow before he spoke. "These two bottomless pits over here decided to ransack the place for extra food for the trip. I decided to sweep by and get a chili dog or two since I never got any breakfast." Sonic took another bite. "What're you doin' down here?"

"Looking for you guys!" Villager answered.

"Why?"

"Because everyone's waiting for y'all!"

"We're leaving right now?"

"No, because we're too busy wondering where you guys are."

"Alright, I'll be there in just a sec. Lemme finish this chili dog real quick." Villager looked over to Kirby and Dedede and saw them running past them, Dedede hauling the sack over his shoulder and Kirby holding as much food in his tiny arms as he could.

"Okay, but hurry. Mario's a nervous wreck right now trynna get everyone in place for take off."

Sonic swallowed another bite. "Piece of cake." He paused. "Oh, and I'm guessing you're looking for him too." Sonic motioned towards a group of trashcans. After eyeing the trashcans, Villager saw an unconscious body lying in front of them.

"Do you mind taking Greninja with you on the way back? I really need to check on Diddy Kong," Villager said, now realizing that he gave a mission for a chimpanzee to take out.

"Sure thing."

Villager and the Pikmin ran back through the hallway. After taking a right, they sprinted past the lobby once more. Villager ran right past the door to the rec room, skidding to a stop and peaking around the doorway. Diddy Kong was at the ping pong table with a paddle, a white Pikmin right next him standing on the table. Villager looked at their opponent on the other side of the table. It was Captain Falcon.

"Diddy!" Villager yelled at the monkey. Diddy Kong was startled, freezing in place as the ball smacked him in the head. "You're supposed to be telling the people you find to go to the front yard; not play ping pong against them!" Diddy Kong gave a dejected look.

"Why does Captain Falcon need to go to the front yard?" the captain asked.

"Because people are wondering where in the world Captain Falcon is!" Villager answered, matching Captain Falcon's third-person talk.

"Why? So Captain Falcon can go on vacation? No way!" Villager was irritated. Not even he was this much of a cry baby. He had to be creative with this.

"No, it's because they wanna make sure Captain Falcon's not lying about the real power of his Falcon Punch!"

Captain Falcon slammed his paddle on the table, breaking it into pieces. "Captain Falcon _never_ lies about his Falcon Punch!" He sprinted past Villager and went where he assumed was the front yard. "C'mon, Diddy, we checked the whole main floor. Our job is done." Diddy Kong and the white Pikmin set their paddles on the table and followed Villager and the purple Pikmin out of the front door.

* * *

Dark Pit let go of Ness. That was when he heard someone yelling.

"Captain Falcon will show _you_ the power of the Falcon Punch!"

"HUH!?" Dark Pit's eyes grew wide as Falcon sprinted at him at full speed.

He leaped high into air, reeling his fist back as flames engulfed it. "FALCON-"

"No, no, no-" Dark Pit's yells were cut short as a flaming fist of fury came hurling at him.

"PUAWNCH!" Captain Falcon's fist connected with Dark Pit's gut. Dark Pit immediately flew backwards at high speeds towards the group of Smashers on the front lawn. Each of them dodged the hurling body as it slammed right into the side of the second black car parked on the road. The force was so great, the car flew back tumbling several yards before landing and rolling on its side. Finally, it stopped flipping and came to stop on its wheels, a huge dent was visible on one the doors. Everyone stood in shock as Dark Pit groaned on the road where the car was once parked. He started coughing and tried to sit up, falling back down on the pavement.

* * *

The elevator doors closed behind Alph. He blew his whistle. His six Pikmin got into three pairs. The red Pikmin was with the blue Pikmin, the yellow Pikmin was with the pink Pikmin, and the white Pikmin was with the purple Pikmin. Each pair went to a separate door in the hallway. The red and blue Pikmin went to the first door, the yellow and pink Pikmin went to the second, and the white and purple Pikmin went to the third. Alph went to the fourth. Everyone knocked on their respective door.

There was a sassy, feminine voice behind Alph's. "Ugh, I'm coming." The door swung open to reveal Samus in her Zero Suit. "What do _you_ want?" she asked with a bad attitude.

Alph was intimidated by the bounty huntress. "I'm not sure if you heard, Miss, but it's time to leave for the beach," he said in a quiet voice, his eyes shifting from hers to the ground.

With a groan, Samus responded. "Fine, just gimme a minute or two to get my things."

"Thank you, Miss." The door slammed in Alph's face. "Well, that went better than I thought it would," Alph said to his Pikmin. As Alph walked to the door leading to the stairs, the purple Pikmin knocked on the fifth door. After hearing nothing in response it followed the herd through the door Alph was holding. The yellow, white, and purple Pikmin latched onto Alph as he hopped up the stairs while the pink Pikmin carried the red and blue ones.

As Alph opened the door to the third floor, he immediately recognized R.O.B. in the hallway. The robot turned to Alph and rolled over to him.

"Mario wants you on the front yard," Alph said to R.O.B. The robot nodded and rolled past Alph and his Pikmin to the stairs. After Alph's whistle, the Pikmin checked all the doors. Not one person was found. Alph and his Pikmin went to their last assigned floor. Alph whistled again and the Pikmin went to their assigned doors. Just before the yellow and pink Pikmin were about to knock, a gruff voice spoke from behind the door.

"Don't bother knocking," it said. "I'll be right out."

Alph walked to the door. "How did you-"

"I sensed your aura. Now go. There's not another person on this floor. I... I just need another minute to myself and I'll be right out." There was a pause. "Wait, someone's coming on that elevator."

Sure enough, the doors opened. Olimar came running out of the elevator towards Alph.

"Alph!" he panicked. "Have you seen any of my Pikmin anywhere?" Alph looked back at his Pikmin, whose heads were all shaking.

"Sorry."

"I've been chasing them ever since breakfast and now I don't know where they've run off to. Gosh, I just hope they show up before it's time to leave."

"It kind of is time to leave. Mario sent me in here to look for you."

"Oh no!" he yelled, rushing back into the elevator. After watching Olimar go down the elevator, Alph spoke to his Pikmin.

"You heard Lucario. There's no one left. Let's go." The Pikmin followed Alph to the elevator. "We'll just get on the next elevator."

After waiting a moment the doors opened. "Mind if you could hold the door for me?" Lucario asked across the hallway as he closed the door to his room. Alph nodded to his pink Pikmin, and it flew to the button with arrows pointing in opposite directions. "Thank you," the Pokemon said to the Pikmin as he approached the elevator. The doors closed and the elevator started its descent. The elevator stopped at the second floor and Samus walked into it with a suitcase that seemed as if it were from the future. After falling one more floor, the three Smashers and six Pikmin exited to the front doors.

* * *

"No. I have a red and blue one, but they're Alph's Pikmin," Toon Link answered to Olimar.

Villager overheard the conversation. "That's funny," he chimed in. "I found a white one and a purple one.

Mr. Peepers and his duck exited the mansion into the front yard with a yellow and pink Pikmin.

"Hey, look guys!" Villager shouted, pointing at the dog. "There's a yellow one and a pink one!"

Alph and Lucario along with Samus came out afterwards.

"Wait a minute..." Olimar said to Toon and Villager. "Alph already has his six Pikmin. Those _are_ my Pikmin! Where are they!?" Toon pointed to Pikachu who was running in circles with the red and blue Pikmin while Villager pointed to the white Pikmin on the purple Pikmin's shoulders reaching for Lucina's sheathed sword handle. Olimar immediately blew his whistle, quickly getting the attention of the four Pikmin. They all ran over to Olimar as fast as possible.

"Nevermind, Mario!" Olimar shouted to the plumber. "I've got all of them!" Mario nodded with a smile and a thumbs-up. He crossed off Olimar's name on his checklist.

"Let's-a see... R.O.B., Captain Falcon, Kirby, and-a Dedede just-a came out, and I-a see Samus and Lucario over-a there. I'm still-a missing Sonic, Greninja, and the-a Three-a Stooges." Just then, a blue blur sped through the front doors and to the plumber, carrying an unconscious Greninja.

"Let's do that again sometime!" the hedgehog yelled in triumph as he lay Greninja down.

"Only Bowser, Wario, and-a Ganondorf left."

* * *

Zelda and Link were lying on the grass. Link was tossing an apple that Kirby had dropped when he passed by.

"You know, Zel," Link started, "It's times like these where I'm actually happy I'm not the mascot of Nintendo." Zelda giggled at the thought of Link wearing overalls and a mustache. Link caught the apple. "'Cause then I get more time to be with you." Link put his arm around Zelda, and she leaned in closer with her head on his chest. "Every now and then I get jealous of Mario, but now I realize it's not just having a friendly face. I never noticed how much effort he puts into everyday. It's sort of a relief, actually."

"Aww, Link," Zelda let out sweetly. "You know I've been trying to tell you that for, like, ten years, right?"

"Nope. I totally came up with that on my own."

Zelda sighed. "Of course you did." The couple sat in silence for a few moments. "Ooh, Link, look! Isn't it beautiful?" The sun could barely be seen rising over the horizon, turning the sky into a variety of oranges and pinks. Link looked down at his girl and saw the amazement and beauty twinkle in her eyes.

"You think the center of our universe is beautiful, huh?" Link asked.

"It's gorgeous," Zelda answered.

"I think the center of _my_ universe is even more gorgeous."

"You know the sun is the middle of your universe too, right?"

"No," Link said, looking back down at Zelda. "You are."

* * *

Sheik sat cross-legged in a circle with another handful of Smashers. She didn't pay attention to what was going on in the group, she only payed attention to the pair of Smashers ways away. The boy in the green cap and the princess in the purple dress sat next to each other with their bodies close. A tiny bit of anger scratched the surface of her heart. The boy put his arm around the girl and squeezed her tight. It wasn't fair. That girl in the purple dress wasn't supposed to be there; she was. Sheik clenched her fists together tightly, deciding to ignore the boy in the green cap, but she couldn't. And that girl in the purple dress; how come she was under the boy's arm? Why not Sheik? Rage filled inside the Sheikah warrior. It wasn't fair.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, guys there ya go! I promise that's the last part of this chapter... hopefully. Thanks for the extra follows! You guys don't know how much it means to me whenever I get a follow or a review. I love you all! Well anyways, I've decided to start writing the first chapters of all the stories I wanna write before I upload anymore chapters so that might take a while. I'm not gonna post the second chapter of any of them unless I get, like, ten follows, so it won't be too long. Check them out on my profile if you wanna see what they're about. They're all gonna be Smash Bros., so yeah. Honestly, I think Super Smash Bros. has the most potential FanFiction material if you ask me because of the vast selection of characters. That's just my opinion though. If you guys wanna see a REAL Smash Bros. Fic, go check out baozito3's "I've Dreamed of Legends." That is some dope writing. Anyways, thank you for reading and please leave a review, good or bad I really don't care, and check out my bio for those future stories. That's about all... DEUCES!**


End file.
